


Camp Sanders

by TurtleLord728



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleLord728/pseuds/TurtleLord728
Summary: A story about how things went at camp after Prinxiety got together. They have to deal with bullies, look after kids and much more!





	1. Announcement!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prinxiety at Kings Island](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274226) by [Daddy_Clarinetist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Clarinetist/pseuds/Daddy_Clarinetist). 



> This was inspired by, and a continuation of, a story that I found.

I'm going to be re-writing this because I believe I can do better than I did before. I will write as often as possible, and will try my best to update frequently.


	2. Back at Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a small run-in with some bullies.

Once they got back to the Camp, Roman and Virgil exited separately so they didn't attract any attention to themselves.

As soon as Virgil stepped out of the bus he saw his bullies. He gulped and ignored them, acting like he hadn't spotted them out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, bitch," said one of them, but Virgil just kept on walking.

"I'm talking to you." Virgil once again ignored him, acting completely unphased.

At least he was, until he felt the tug on the hood of his jacket.

Virgil sighed, turning around, and grumbled, "What do you want?" The bully growled.

"What do you _think_ I want?" Virgil rolled his eyes at this.

"Fine. Go ahead, beat me up. Do whatever you want to me, it's not like it hasn't happened before." The bully froze.

"What?"

"If you're not gonna get to the beating, can I go to bed? I'm tired," Virgil admitted, yawning to prove a point. He turned slightly, ready to leave, but was held back once more, this time by the arm.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm getting to it." The boy turned Virgil around, pulled his fist back and slammed it into the emo's cheek. Virgil clenched his fist and tightened his jaw, but had no other reaction.

The same bully continued punching Virgil until he was on the floor, and had just started to kick his side, when Patton appeared out of nowhere and started blowing his whistle.

"You three, Mess Hall, _now_ ," yelled Patton, pointing towards the building in question and giving them "the Dad look". They all scrambled toward it, tripping over each other.

The counselor got his walkie talkie out and told Logan what had happened, asking him to go to the Mess Hall to talk to them and that he would join them after he made sure Virgil was okay.

"On a scale of 1-10, how badly are you hurt?" asked Patton, breaking the silence once more. Virgil winced as the older male tried to help him up.

"S-seven o-or eight." Virgil's voice sounded strained. He tried to stand up once more, but fell back down and cried out in pain.

Patton frowned. He picked Virgil up (he was extremely light) and carried him to the camp's Infirmary.

When they got there and the nurse examined him, he concluded that Virgil had one bruised rib and a broken arm. He would have to take it easy for a while and not do any strenuous activities. Virgil agreed to these terms.

What he did not agree to, however, was the fact that he would have to stay in the Infirmary the whole time. If he was going to be stuck in a room for at least a month, it wasn't going to be one that reminded him of a hospital. He hated hospitals.

"Okay," said the nurse, bandaging him up, thinking for a moment before continuing, "okay. You can stay in your cabin." Virgil started cheering. "But, you have to have someone there with you, to watch you, make sure you don't get yourself hurt any worse than you already did."

Virgil was reluctant. He didn't know who would be supervising him. If he was being honest, he wanted Patton to, but he knew he was busy. He also wouldn't mind Logan, but he was the same.

"Who would that be?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out, kiddo," Patton stated, ruffling the hair on top of the anxious one's head, giving him a small smile. "For now, you're coming to my cabin. Logan and I will take care of you until we find someone else who's willing to help."

Patton picked him back up, and Virgil was so tired that he fell asleep before they even arrived back at the cabin.


End file.
